Tabooed Forest
by Claws and Lace
Summary: He reads her desires every night wishing to make them true, watching from the shadows wanting to maker her his, but what he doesn't realize is that she wants...no needs him to claim her... Future Smut don't like? Don't Read! R&R Another character might be thrown into the passion mix later on perhaps! If there's somewhere you would like the story to go leave me some hints
1. Chapter 1

October 17, 2012

Dear diary,

It seems as if the time just slips by, more like drags by caressing my skin with the silken strands of time. It would be better if it just stood still… I must confess bewildering dreams plague me, things I know a young lady should not think of or more like desire.

Lust, a word I murmur in the darkness of my room as I lay wishing for slumber, but in place of blissful sleep what am I welcomed with? An unquenchable ache, a need for sinful touches in places I could never speak of or even write without my cheeks turning a deep crimson.

It seems unfair…why can't I be just like a harlot? Give myself to the night's desires let a man or even woman take me to the peak of desire and back under every single moon. Oh what am I thinking?! But …I would love to be owned and own my lover, to make them whisper my name, even scream it! I'm getting carried away here, I digress there's only so much I can read about submission and possession, shackles, and whips. I have a thirst to learn every nook and cranny of this forbidden world of this tabooed forest of pleasure and pain, and mind you I set out to own it and become its slave.

I watch him when he thinks no one sees is it so wrong wanting someone so close to sin, knowing his darkness doesn't frighten me it just calls me to him like a forbidden siren song many nights I dream of he being the one to take me, to mark me, to claim me…my lovely dragon how I wish to dwell in your dreams as you dwell in mine.

Entirely Yours,

H. *

I lay in the soft canopy bed reading over her most private thoughts over and over again, feeling so wrong for intruding, but so right because somehow I feels closer to her, when she's so far… but today was different she mentioned her dragon, and a flicker of hope lit up inside me, a small flame warmed his insides, could he dare to hope than in some alternate universe her dragon could be him? I shake my head and look up at the clock realizing it's time to go to the great hall for supper. I shrug on my robes with a swift movement, staring at the leather bound book and with a low murmur of a spell returning the book to its hidden home.

Making my way down the drafty halls, I can't keep away the images that now flood my mind, images of her wild curls adorning my pillow as she moans my name, her wrists tied above her head making her perky breast lift in need, her head trashing in pleasure as I make her forget her own name… I need to stop this! _But you can't you need her, you want her, make her yours!_ The voices of my deepest desires growled in my head.

I don't realize I've reached the great hall until the loud murmurs and laughs disrupt the tantalizing images in my mind. I sat at the farthest chair on the table waiting on the feast to begin, my eyes searched for her and just like every night she wasn't in the great hall. I couldn't help it, a small smirk made its way to my face. I grabbed some random items of food and slipped them in his robe's pocket than made my way out silently and hopefully unnoticed. This became sort of a routine; I took the shiny green apple from my pocket and tossed it up and down as I made way to the library. The smell of old and new books assaulted my nose, and I let my gaze roam to the farthest corner; a private booth was nestled there, hidden from prying eyes. There she sat nose in a book, as I got closer I noticed her luscious bottom lip caught between her pearly whites I inwardly groaned. If only you knew my goddess what you did to me…

I glanced at the title of the book "Claiming the Night" I smirked remembering her diary page, I sit behind the tall book shelf where I can gaze at her beautiful form, but she wouldn't see me. I remember when I stumbled on her private most decadent desires for the first time…she had left the small leather bound book in the head's common room by mistake of course, and I couldn't help but take a peek. The little bookworm couldn't have anything that would interest me in a silly diary, or so I told myself, but curiosity got the best of me. I opened the book to find her deepest needs, her unquenchable desires, and most descriptive dreams, and from then on I've been hooked. I want to be the one to own her, to be owned by her, to collar her, and make her scream my name and ONLY mine.

"Fuck" I grumble a little too loud, feeling my raging hard-on I will it away, but my need for her just increases every passing moment, I knew soon I would explode.

"M…Malfoy? Is that you? Are you okay?" I was startle by her small voice; I felt my heart stop as I gazed up at her, her honey glazed eyes flashing with surprise and worry.

"Her-Granger! I'm fine." I stumble almost calling her by her given name, I clear my throat trying to keep cool, but she sees right through me, her deep eyes burning holes in my soul. She doesn't seem convinced so I add a small smirk, almost too soft…almost a smile than I see her cheeks flush! I can't hide the surprise plastered on my features. I stand up, _it's now or never!_ _Man up Draco Malfoy! _I stand very close to her, her cheeks stain a darker shade of pink and I place my hand behind her pressing her against the sturdy shelf. She lets out a surprised yet innocent squeak, and looks up at me with what seem like terror, but her eyes held something else, something clear as daylight _need_. So I took the plunge, I leaned down capturing her lips with mine in a hard searing kiss. I felt her small hands clutch at my chest as if to pull me closer, and I knew I couldn't stop now. I let out a small groan as her lips parted giving me way to her warm sweet mouth, I slid my tongue with hers my fingers tangled in her mahogany locks, something came over and the kiss became feverish with raw want. I growled against her plumped, bruised lips, "Mine…" she pulled closer and I knew the words rang true she was now mine. No more playing this watching from the shadows game, no more hiding fearing the worst, not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where we last left of…**

_I growled against her plumped, bruised lips, "Mine…" she pulled closer and I knew the words rang true she was now mine. No more playing this watching from the shadows game, no more hiding fearing the worst, not anymore._

I dare to open my eyes our foreheads pressed together, her sweet unsteady, warm breath caressing my cheek. I was met with my enchantress' bemused, yet enamored honey eyes. An unsure smile tugged on my lips, and I felt complete.

"Hey there Ms. Granger" I whispered as if to be nonchalant, as if she couldn't feel my heart slamming against my chest; where her delicate palms still laid. A delicate giggle bubbled up from her full lips, a perfect tinkling sound. Her wide eyes held confusion, and laughter all in the same, this woman was an enigma, that I intend to fathom bit by gorgeous bit.

"Mr M…Malfoy…" She started clearing her throat; I could feel her hands shaking from her clear nerves. I waited not loosening my hold on her small frame; I let my right hand caress her hips, as my fingers dwell in her soft curls. "I need answers! I'm thrown on a loop here." She whispered, I could almost hear the wheels in her head turning, trying to figure how the boy…now man that had tormented her for years was now kissing her. It was going to be difficult to explain, but I do hope she listens, I do hope she lets me make her mine. I sigh softly taking one more kiss, this time a slow soft kiss, my attempt at trying to convey all I've felt for her for years, all my need, love, guilt, and sorrows all of it into one simple kiss as if to avoid words, as if the right ones didn't exist at all.

"Draco…"She moaned against my lips and couldn't help but push into the kiss just a bit longer, my name sounding like a prayer from her lips. She tilted her head, breaking the kiss, but never her gaze on me.

"Follow me? Please?" I begged softly pulling apart reluctantly, my fingers now interlaced with hers. She nodded softly, fetching her things for the nearby table, I gazed at the book once more smirking at her flushed cheeks. My tantalizing beauty you have no idea was in store for you. As if she read my mind her cheeks flushed brighter, I led us out of the quiet library getting some puzzled looks on the way out. We reached the portrait to the head's common room and I murmured the password "_initium novum_" the portrait swung open, and we made our way inside.

She sat in the big green armchair her eyes expectant, oh how I love those expressive eyes. _Now tell her! See if she still thinks you a monster…see if she won't run… _the inner working of my mind spoke to me in a sadden tone, but I shook my head I need to tell her regardless of what she says, I need her to understand.

"Hermione…" I started, looking straight into her eyes. I mustered up my courage and spoke, "Please forgive me, for being an insolent child, a spoiled brat, a cruel piece of filth and all the other names I know I deserve." I look at her bottom lip once again trapped between her teeth, her intense gaze solely on me but I keep on.

"My father drilled into me the need to be superior, as if a name were to give me the right to be anything but mortal, a rose by any other name…" I trailed of hearing her gasp; I smiled at the muggle reference knowing she would catch it. "I know it shouldn't be an excuse for my actions, but I could never express what I really felt; how I really felt about it all…Until I met you…" _this is it now or never man!_

"I saw so much blood magic, non-magic, half, and all in between and it's all the same … yours, mine it does not define who we are!" I felt my breath leave my body, as if I couldn't speak as fast as my heart, and my brain wanted me to speak. I felt my lungs burn, but I pressed on.

"You proved that to me, by being the smart, kind, beautiful, and powerful woman that you are!" I have to confess now, I closed my eyes, my mind is reeling with the countless pages of her diary, the tears she shed from my cruelty, the dreams she had of being owned all of it flashes behind my eyelids. "I need to confess to you, I…" Before I could finish her lips were on me, her need burning me to my core for just a split second. She pulled back and looked up at me my face a mask of shock.

"I saw you that night, reading my book…"Her voice was border line to a whisper, and I was rooted on the spot. _Than why did you kiss me? Why did you let me kiss you?!_ My head shouted at me for answers. "I was so mortified I stayed hidden, than I saw you murmur a spell…I know you read it every night" her feverish fingers caress my cold cheek, and I can't help but to I lean against her heavenly touch.

"But…How?" my voice I a bit horse, raw with feeling. A small smile tugs at her lips, that private smile she only gives to those she cares for, and I'm beyond thrilled she's offering it to me.

"You smell of mint and sweet night air…every night as I write I indulge in the aroma that is Draco Malfoy" She admits, her voice stronger now, but still adorned with shyness. I am shell shocked; I look at her and realize she's smirking, at me! A smirk that would make the Malfoy name proud! Just than my mind is fogged by the last lines of her latest diary page…

"A-am I…am t-the dragon?" I question bewilderment coloring my voice. Please let it be me Merlin please!

"My lovely Dragon…"She whispers looking in my eyes, her shinning so much adoration, and need that I'm almost lost in her gaze. And just like that my world seems to melt, all the pieces seem to fall into place, there may be no rest for the wicked, but there is pardon for the damned.


	3. Chapter 3

***I own NOTHING ok? Ok.* **

_**Where were we?**_

_...And just like that my world seems to melt, all the pieces seem to fall into place, there may be no rest for the wicked, but there is pardon for the damned._

**_Chapter 3_**

The night passed and we weren't fazed, laying in the big love sit we spoke of all and nothing, before we knew it we had fallen asleep. My eyes open slowly, I am oh so warm, I look down and see the lavish mountain of brown curl that lay on my lap; her fair skin glowing in the morning light. Her plumped lips parted, and her rosy cheeks are almost sinful, I want to kiss every single inch of her, but I stop myself gently running the back of my hand on her warm cheek. "So beautiful…" I whisper, and she stirs her eyes like pools of melted chocolate flutter open, I smile. "Morning love, I didn't mean to wake you" I spoke softly.

She smiles and it blows me away, I can't hold out any longer I lean down and kiss her without abandon trying to fill her with the same happiness she fills me. And I feel her return the kiss, she kneels on the couch, not breaking the kiss. I grip her hips and pull her to straddle my lap; she pulls away slowly to my dismay. "Draco..." She whines softly and my mind growls at me to take her. "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet…" She covers her mouth blushing bright pink. _Is that the problem?! Silly girl!_ I let out a throaty chuckle, and she swats my arm pouting. "Not funny…" oh that pout, how I wish to nibble on that stubborn bottom lip.

"Of course not my darling" I say in a mock serious tone. "It's of great importance!" She giggles trying to maintain her pout; I kiss her slowly this time bringing her close once more. "You taste delicious any time of the day beautiful" I whisper against her lip, and I feel her smile against my lips. _Mission accomplished _I remark in my mind smirking at the victory. I swiftly pick her up bridal style and make my way to the wash room; she let out a girlish squeal and held onto my neck tightly.

"Draco! Put me down this instant I'm a grown woman I can walk!" she whined, but the undertone in her voice said she didn't want me to let go. I kiss her stubborn pout to shush her and I make our way to the tub. I let her feet grace the floor once more, she shivered at the cold tile. I walked to the shower and turned on all the water heads, instantly the room was filled with steam. I looked at her over my shoulder, her bare back was to me I froze, my eyes like saucers.

She let her pristine school shirt hit the ground; with one graceful hand she undid her innocently white cotton bra. I groan my trousers getting tighter by the second; her sweet innocence filled me with sinful thoughts. _This woman will be the death of me! But what a death it will be!_ I watch as she swiftly kicks off her Marry-Jane's, and slowly unzips her skirt, not once did she look back. She was teasing me; she was going slowly on purpose that little witch! I lean against the wall watching intently.

Her skirt joined her shirt on the ground, suddenly she bent forward touching her toes she started to slowly slide her knee high socks down. I let out a gasp as her um uh garden was exposed to me…_Garden?! Really Malfoy is that the best you can come up with?!_ My mind mocked, but I couldn't call it any crude name…no not now in this light she looked like an un touched, virtuous flower. Her socks lay on the ground with the rest of the discarded clothing. She turns to me the morning light streaming from the small window making her look like Venus. I was in awe, my Slytherin tie hung loosely from her neck, nestled between her perky breasts, her powdery pink nipples pouting against her flawless skin, my breathing stopped. She offered a small smirk walking towards me slowly, I could tell she's nervous her hands shaking slightly. "M..my my who would have thought Mr. Malfoy speechless?!" she purred and I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled her close and pin her against the wall.

"Merlin you're breathtaking…"I growled, she let out a whimper her gaze pure fire against my skin. She lean up and captured my lips, I grew lustful pushing my tongue in her mouth. God she tasted of vanilla, and heaven. She moaned my name against my lips her hands undoing my shirt quickly, clumsily she pushed it off my shoulders, her nails tracing down my chest. I shivered, my hands tangled in her curls, my need growing. "H-Hermione I need you now" I growl, but inside I was begging. She looks up at me and nods timidly, biting her lower lip.

"Bedroom? Please." She whispered against my throat leaving fiery kisses up my neck. I nod and pick her up, her legs wrapping around me like vines, her warm sex pressing against my stomach, I moan at the hot wetness. She continues her kisses up my jaw distracting me beyond belief. I manage to make it to my bedroom, I drop her unceremoniously on my four posted bed, and she bites her lip, her curls sprawled on the green satin sheets. She looks good enough to eat; I look from her luscious lips down to her pretty red painted toes. Finally noticing her shave state the only hair visible is the small patch of brown curls in the 'V' between her legs. I moan at the sight, almost panting like a beast. _For Merlin's sake man get a grip! _I ignore my thoughts, letting my need for her drive me.

"Mine." I say believing it now more than ever, she looks up at me her eyes shining.

"Make me yours" She whispers, and my world melts around me it's only her that I see, my love.

**OOOOH I know it's short but I'm trying to make the next chapter the whole love making scene so if you don't like DON'T read!**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! **

**R&R**

**-K**


End file.
